1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polyamideimide elastomers showing excellent heat resistance and mechanical properties as well as excellent low temperature characteristics and oil resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Production of polyamide, polyimide or polyamideimide resins has been proposed, by reacting an organic isocyanate and a component selected from the group consisting of an organic carboxylic acid and an organic carboxylic acid anhydride in the presence of a phosphorene compound of a certain kind as a catalyst. (For example, refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,156,065 and 4,078,481.) Utilizing the said reaction, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,715 has proposed polyester-polyamide elastomers which contain a hard segment in the aromatic ring moiety and which can be processed by injection moulding, from a carboxyltelechelic polymer and an aromatic diisocyanate. The said polyester-polyamide elastomers have excellent heat resistance, oil resistance and low temperature characteristics.